<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>David Budd, Ministro del Interior by Sajonia_Weimar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606839">David Budd, Ministro del Interior</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sajonia_Weimar/pseuds/Sajonia_Weimar'>Sajonia_Weimar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bodyguard (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:08:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sajonia_Weimar/pseuds/Sajonia_Weimar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>El Muy Honorable David Budd, Ministro del Interior del Reino Unido, trata de sacar adelante su propuesta RIPA-18 para aumentar las competencias gubernamentales en materia de seguridad contra el terrorismo. La Policia Metropolitana de Londres ha asignado a la sargento Julia Montague, francotiradora veterana de la guerra de Afganistán, como su Oficial Principal de Protección, con el fin de salvaguardar su vida. Pero la línea que establece una relación estrictamente profesional comienza a desdibujarse por la cercanía de dos personas, en principio, tan distintas en casi todos los aspectos. Básicamente los tres primeros capítulos de Bodyguard, por ahora, con los roles invertidos. Comentarios y críticas son bienvenidos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Budd &amp; Julia Montague, David Budd/Julia Montague</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>David Budd, Ministro del Interior</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David Budd mantenía fija la mirada en la ventanilla del lujoso BMW blindado, circulando sobre las concurridas avenidas de Londres. A su lado, su asistente, Rob MacDonald, leía atentamente informes y más informes de los que debió, desde temprana hora, darle un resumen pormenorizado. La incompetencia de este hombre le sorprendía cada vez más, y se preguntaba cómo había terminado siendo asistente personal de uno de los hombres más importantes del Reino Unido.</p><p>A pesar de ser Londres una ciudad cosmopolita que, como otras urbes europeas, nunca parecía tener descanso en su vertiginoso ritmo de vida, el trayecto entre su domicilio en Ansdell Terrace, en Kensington, y el Ministerio del Interior, en la calle Marsham, se le antojó extremadamente veloz; tanto que ni siquiera le dio el tiempo necesario para analizar a profundidad el reporte que el condestable Thomas Fenton le dio recién iniciado el viaje. </p><p>— Hoy tendrá un nuevo oficial principal de protección, señor —</p><p>Como el Secretario de Estado en el Ministerio del Interior del Reino Unido, tales trivialidades no deberían de ocupar mayor tiempo del necesario en su pensamiento, mucho menos cuando trataba de sacar adelante su proyecto de ley RIPA-18, una genialidad que ofrecería, en el futuro, mayor seguridad a todo el país al aumentar la competencia de los servicios de inteligencia y plantar cara con mayor firmeza a la amenaza terrorista.</p><p>Él, como antiguo miembro de la Marina Real y veterano de guerra, sabía muy bien de lo que eran capaces los extremistas islámicos, y asegurar la paz y tranquilidad del Reino Unido y sus habitantes era el objetivo fundamental de su trabajo en el gabinete, lo que, además, podría abrirle las puertas de Downing Street en un futuro relativamente próximo. Ya vendría siendo hora que que la Reina tuviera a su servicio un primer ministro con la capacidad de dirigir el barco con pulso firme (como él hiciera con sus infantes de marina en Afganistán, hace ya muchos años), y no con la crónica debilidad de John Vosler.</p><p>Sin embargo, Budd sabía bien que su propuesta no estaba siendo bien recibida entre la sociedad, pues ingenuamente se había esparcido el rumor, iniciado por esos malditos "analistas políticos" que pululaban en los medios de comunicación, de que se estaría violando la privacidad de la población. Pero ¿De qué otra manera el MI5 y los servicios de inteligencia domésticos podrían analizar el grado de peligrosidad de las células terroristas que ya existían en el territorio británico? En su opinión, era un pequeño precio a pagar para que cada hombre, mujer y niño de esta isla pudieran irse a la cama por la noche con la tranquilidad de que el gobierno velaba las 24 horas por su seguridad.</p><p>No todo el mundo podía darse el lujo de poseer guardaespaldas particulares que les acompañaran prácticamente cada hora del día y estuvieran dispuestos a arriesgar la vida por ellos, como bien sabían los personajes de alto nivel del gobierno británico. En Interior, por ejemplo, solamente él, Mike Travis, Ministro de Seguridad, y Jackson O'Dell, Ministro de Crimen y Policía, recibían un nivel alto de protección, y en su caso tendría, a partir de hoy, que lidiar con un nuevo OPP, que seguramente tomaría lugar como su sombra, ya fuese del carismático Tom o de la linda Kim Knowles, siguiéndolo por todos lados.</p><p>La idea, que recorrió su mente rápidamente mientras el vehículo giraba de la calle Monck hacia Medway, en demanda de la entrada principal del edifico ministerial, no pareció entusiasmarle en un principio, ya que su mente se encontraba ultimando los detalles para su reunión con Defensa, reunión a la cual llegaría levemente retrasado, a pesar de la velocidad del viaje. Después de todo, se decía para sí mismo, tener un nuevo oficial principal significaría tejer una confianza profesional con el individuo desde cero, base fundamental para que su día a día manchara viento en popa.</p><p>Finalmente, el BMW se detuvo ante el acceso del ministerio, y Tom, que viajaba como copiloto, descendió, observando atentamente los alrededores, mientras que la inconfundible figura de la condestable Knowles abrió la puerta. Mientras se levantaba, balanceando ambos maletines, David alcanzó a escuchar la voz de su guardaespaldas mientras informaba, en código, de la llegada a destino.</p><p>— "... Cobalto descendiendo del vehículo, procediendo al acceso principal..." —</p><p>Y no fue capaz de escuchar más, pues Kim inmediatamente llamó su atención desde su izquierda.</p><p>— Señor —</p><p>Un leve movimiento de cabeza fue suficiente para entender que la tierna Kimberly le daba los buenos días sin expresarlo verbalmente. Cuanto daría por que esta joven, madre soltera, agente extremadamente competente, hubiese sido, en todo caso, nombrada su OPP, aún cuando mantuviera el rango inferior de condestable.</p><p>— Kim — Respondió brevemente y con voz suave, esa que no conocía la opinión pública, sino que estaba reservada para sus padres, para contestar las amables preguntas de Terry, el chófer, o los chistes de Tom, o anteriormente los comentarios bromistas sobre Manchester United que acostumbraba Mathias Miller, uno de sus antiguos oficiales de protección, o cuando preguntaba a Kim acerca de la salud de sus padres.</p><p>La necesidad de llegar a su despacho y solicitar una taza de café cargado antes de la junta matutina era tan grande que prácticamente le dio la espalda a Kim, trazando en su mente el trayecto hasta su oficina y calculando el tiempo que tardaría en tomar asiento frente a su escritorio (viejos hábitos navales), pero su andar fue detenido por la voz de la joven oficial.</p><p>— Señor, ella es la sargento Julia Montague, su nueva OPP —</p><p>Su mente inmediatamente brincó cuando escuchó a Kim presentar a la persona que permanecía impasible a su lado, la NUEVA OPP. Una mujer. Quizás había escuchado mal, la falta de café le había hecho una jugarreta mental, o alguien en la oficina de la Policía Metropolitana creyó que sería de alguna forma gracioso colocar a una chica como oficial principal del Ministro del Interior. De manera que se resignó a voltear de nuevo para conocer a la persona en cuestión, y dicha oficial ya estiraba su mano a modo de saludo.</p><p>— Un gusto, señor... —</p><p>No, su mente no le había jugado ninguna broma. Kim tenía razón. Una oficial. Una mujer era su nueva Oficial Principal de Protección. No es que fuera machista ni misógino, pero quizás tenía ciertas reservas en que fuera una mujer precisamente quien estuviera a cargo de su equipo de seguridad. Cuando sirvió en Afganistán, todos sus infantes de marina habían sido hombres; los efectivos femeninos se limitaban a enfermeras tácticas y demás servicios sanitarios y logísticos en la base o a bordo de los buques.</p><p>La nueva Marina Real tenía ya jefes y oficiales mujeres con gran mérito (él mismo había participado en la ceremonia en que la capitana de navío RN Margaret Edmonson había tomado el mando de la fragata HMS Northumberland, F238, hacía dos meses en Devonport), y esta tendencia la compartían tanto el Ejército como la Real Fuerza Aérea; era de esperar, por tanto que los servicios policiales hicieran lo mismo. Era un gran paso para las mujeres en los servicios de seguridad del reino.</p><p>Volviendo su atención a la sargento, la analizó por un breve instante: cabello corto, mirada fría, actitud firme y profesional. Quizás hubiese algo de militar en ella, y de repente le cayó mejor. Un fuerte apretón de manos. Vaya, para ser una mujer, su mano derecha tenía callos, lo que significaba o que pasaba mucho tiempo en el gimnasio, o que era parte de alguna escuadra de acción o fuerza táctica antes de formar parte del equipo de protección diplomática y parlamentaria.</p><p>Por la edad que aparentaba su rostro, unos dos o tres años más grande, sería como él, veterana de campaña expedicionaria. De pronto, el saludo de manos le generó una chispa de electricidad que recorrió todo su brazo hasta la espina. Una colega de la Marina, podría ser. Por un breve instante, una milésima de segundo, la imaginó con el uniforme de suboficial de la armada. Esto sería prometedor.</p><p>En suma, la mujer que tenía enfrente no era hermosa, ni bella, si Budd tuviera que llenar completamente el sentido estricto de ambas definiciones, pero la sargento parecía ser levemente mayor de edad que él, casi de su misma estatura, y con cierto atractivo que le impidió desviar la mirada mientras ella volvía a hablar, con el tono sosegado y profesional que muchas veces había escuchado de sus oficiales mientras estos le informaban, en Afganistán, la misión a la que su compañía había sido asignada.</p><p>— Me preguntaba señor ¿Podríamos discutir sobre usar la entrada subterránea desde ahora? —</p><p>Bien, si la oficial había captado su atención por su atractiva madurez, con esas palabras la magia se rompió instantáneamente. ¡Habrase visto! ¿Usar la entrada subterránea? Él era el Ministro del Interior, y como tal no podía darse el lujo de ingresar a escondidas.</p><p>El primero de octubre, un ferrocarril de pasajeros procedente de Glasgow tuvo la mala fortuna de contar entre sus viajeros un par de individuos que lo habrían volado con una bomba de no ser por un valeroso oficial de policía que estaba de franco, y que logró convencer a la mujer de no inmolarse.</p><p>Si los ciudadanos británicos estaban a merced de ataques terroristas en cualquier momento, en cualquier parte del territorio, sería una cobardía que él, quien buscaba garantizar la seguridad interna del país con su atrevido proyecto de ley, ingresara casi de incógnito a su lugar de trabajo. Era un servidor público. Por el contrario, debía demostrar, públicamente, aplomo y serenidad en los momentos difíciles; solo de esta forma, tanto el partido como la ciudadanía británicos le seguirían.</p><p>Pero tratar de explicarle tales conceptos a una oficial de policía a quien tenía menos de un minuto de conocer, por muy su nueva OPP que fuera, evitaría que pudiera disfrutar esa humeante taza de café que Phillips siempre le preparaba con tanto esmero por las mañanas, así como preparar sus notas para la dichosa junta de trabajo con Defensa. De manera que solo había una salida posible.</p><p>— Voy tarde a una reunión —</p><p>Y con eso, y un gesto que intentó ser una sonrisa apológica para la sargento, caminó hacia el interior del ministerio. Mientras cruzaba las puertas, logró escuchar, recién por segunda ocasión en el día, la voz de Rob, quien se había quedado retrasado.</p><p>— A David le gusta que lo vean —</p><p>Budd volteó levemente y vio a su asistente observando a la sargento con una mirada que podría considerarse burlona. Vaya, por primera ocasión en la semana, MacDonald había entendido correctamente lo que significaba la actitud de su superior y había enfatizado su punto con firmeza ante un tercero. Quizás, por este día, le daría al hombrecillo el beneficio de la duda.</p><p>Dirigiéndose hacia los elevadores, cargando sus dos maletines y la gabardina que acostumbraba utilizar cuando el clima de Londres pasaba de cálido a ventoso, típico del otoño, sintió a Rob llegar a su lado y andar, prudentemente, un paso por detrás, a su derecha. Un recuerdo importante se le vino de pronto.</p><p>— Rob ¿Qué pasa con Andrew Marr? —</p><p>— Lo confirmaré hoy —</p><p>No, parece que no sería el día en que su asistente le diera buenas noticias, o por lo menos demostrara con hechos que había realizado correctamente su trabajo. Pero debía haberlo supuesto: no hay forma alguna de pedirle peras al olmo.</p><p>— Creí que lo tenías confirmado —</p><p>— Existe la posibilidad que el Número 10 quiera ese espacio —</p><p>Un respiro. Dos respiros. Llegada al ascensor. Kim, eficiente como siempre, apareció por su izquierda y apretó el botón de subida. Todavía no era momento ni lugar de poner en su lugar a Rob, pero eso no significaba que no podría demostrar su opinión sobre su propia incompetencia, y quizás si lo hacía frente a Kim, MacDonald entendería que debiera poner más ímpetu en su trabajo, aún cuando, si fuera por él, le entregaría la carta de despido personalmente.</p><p>— ¿Y cuándo planeabas decírmelo? — disparó la primera salva. Tocado, y esperaba que la imaginación del hombrecillo fuera lo suficiente para intentar, por lo menos, salir del escollo con cierto grado de dignidad.</p><p>— Esperaba el momento apropiado — la voz de Rob no era ya firme, sino avergonzada. Vio de reojo cómo bajaba la cabeza en un semblante casi derrotado. Verdaderamente su actitud lo sacaba de quicio.</p><p>Pero seguramente no era su culpa. Recursos Humanos había cometido un grave error en asignarle a este "burócrata" como su asistente personal, un puesto para el cual a todas luces no estaba cualificado. Debía hablar sobre esto con Chanel Dyson, en privado y lo más pronto posible, aún y cuando no fuera de su agrado estar con esa mujer a solas; más que nunca necesitaba un asistente en quien pudiera confiar para llevar a cabo las tareas que le encomendara, no alguien que solo saliera con excusas.</p><p>— No lo encontraste — Y con esto, ingresó al elevador.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Puntualizaciones importantes antes de que escriban sus comentarios: primero, como pueden apreciar, los roles de la historia original están invertidos; David es el Ministro del Interior y Julia es su OPP, Oficial Principal de Protección (castellanicé el «PPO» original británico y las siglas en consecuencia). No me agrada el término "Guardaespaldas" para este fic en específico, así que lo usaré poco. </p><p>De la misma forma, Victoria será la exesposa de David, y será la «Chief Whip» o Jefa de Grupo Parlamentario de los conservadores, mientras que Roger Penhaligon será la expareja de Julia y padre de sus hijos (le dará mayor juego a la historia si los niños continúan siendo fruto del matrimonio del OPP y no de su protegido, para mantener la coherencia argumental).</p><p>Soy experto en temas navales, y decidí que, para esta historia, David fuera veterano de la guerra de Afganistán con la Marina Real, de forma que váyanse olvidando de un ministro asustado por recibir tiros a mitad de Londres e incapaz de responderlos (lo que no significa que los viejos traumas de guerra no regresarán ni que aparecerán otros nuevos).</p><p>También destaca la idea de que el asistente personal del Ministro fuera Rob MacDonald en vez de Chanel Dyson, a quienes les invertí los puestos, y esto se basa, sin duda, en el odio que le tengo a Rob, y la curiosidad que me causa escribir sobre Chanel queriendo capturar el corazón de David sin éxito, lo cual tendrá más peso en la dinámica Budd/Montague en próximos capítulos. </p><p>Finalmente, deseo expresar mi más profundo repudio a los guionistas de la BBC por haber dado muerte al personaje de Julia Montague (que Keeley Hawes protagoniza de una manera sublime) y mi esperanza de que, si se llega a rodar una segunda temporada, confirmemos que Julia continua con vida. </p><p>Sin embargo, en honor a la verdad, así como muestro mi repugnancia ante la idea del fallecimiento de nuestra querida Julia, también reconozco que el final en que David regresa con su familia, tomando terapia, y decide, espero yo, darse una oportunidad más con Vicky, salva de cierta forma la papeleta, y es algo que a muchos nos dejó más tranquilos. Por ello, tengo en el tintero escribir un fic sobre David/Vicky, terminando este, aunque aún debo darle forma.</p><p>Para concluir, les diré de una vez que no prometo publicar capítulos diarios, pues el trabajo en casa, a pesar de la pandemia del COVID-19 que sufrimos, no para, y que además me encuentro escribiendo una novela policiaca inédita, lo cual me consume parte de las noches. Aún así, tengan la certeza de que no abandonaré este fic.</p><p>Es todo por este primer capítulo; espero que sea de su agrado, y recuerden que críticas y comentarios son bienvenidos.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>